yugioh_its_time_to_duelfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster
Monster Monsters are the focal point of the game, and are used to attack and defend against the opponent. Each monster has a level, an ATK power and a DEF power and are played in either Attack position (face-up, upright) or Defense position (placed sideways, summoned face-down unless otherwise noted). Once per turn, players can normal summon a Level 4 or lower monster, or Tribute summon a more powerful monster (Lv 5-6 requires the tribute of one monster, Lv 7 or higher requires two tributes.) If the conditions for special summoning are met, the player can perform this as many times as possible. Each turn, players can attack once with each monster currently in Attack position during the battle phase. To destroy the opponent's monster, the player's monster must have higher or equal ATK points than that monster's ATK points, if in Attack position, (if lower, your monster will be destroyed and you will take damage to your life points) or DEF points if it's in Defense position (if lower your monster will be destroyed, but you will not take damage to your life points). Depending on the outcome, lifepoints may be deducted from the player's life points. Each monster may also have a card effect denoted in its description, and may also be affected by other cards depending on their name, type and attribute. There are several types of monsters, some of which require certain strategies to summon: ;1. Normal (yellow/orange) :A standard monster that can be Normal or Tribute Summoned from the hand once per turn, as well as Special Summoned under certain conditions. Normal monsters are yellow with a description of the monster whilst monsters that have effects are orange with an effect detailed in their description.::Example: Using 'Polymerization' and tributing 'Elemental Hero Avian' and 'Elemental Hero Burstinatrix' allows the player to special summon 'Elemental Hero Flame Wingman'.:::Example: Using 'Black Luster Ritual' and tributing the required monsters allows player to special summon 'Black Luster Soldier'.::::Example: Tributing 'Junk Synchron' (Lv 3 Tuner monster) and 'Speed Warrior' (Lv 2) allows player to special summon 'Junk Warrior' (Lv 5). ::::The upcoming Starstrike Blast set of cards will introduce 'Synchro Tuner' monsters with the ability to perform Synchro Summons during an opponent's main phase. ::::A low-powered monster summoned through card effects. These are typically used for defense or tribute purposes. :::A monster that is summoned from the Extra Deck by tributing a 'Tuner' type monster with one or more non-tuner monsters from the field, whose total level equals the level of the Synchro Monster you wish to summon. With some exceptions, this usually does not require specific monsters. ::A monster that is summoned from the hand by using a Ritual Spell card and tributing monster cards according to the Spell's instructions from the field. :A monster that is summoned from the Extra Deck by using Polymerization or a similar card effect and tributing monster cards depicted in the Fusion monster's description from the hand or field. ;5. Token (grey) In the case of Fusion and Synchro monsters, they may be Special Summoned by certain means if sent to the Graveyard (unless they were sent there before they were summoned). However, if they are returned to the Extra Deck, the player must meet the summoning requirements to resummon them. Fusion monsters have become neglected by most players since the advent of Synchro monsters who are usually stronger and much easier to handle. However, new strong fusion monsters that use Synchro monsters as fusion materials have been introduced in the game recently, which may make fusion monsters popular again.